


Bad Seed

by Lynnenyx



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Masters of Sex
Genre: Alternate History, F/M, M/M, Peeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Temptation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnenyx/pseuds/Lynnenyx
Summary: 奇怪的脑洞，伊甸园之蛇再一次拾起自己的老本行，不过这次他要做的是找到种苹果的人。窥淫情节。还有一些异性性行为描写。





	Bad Seed

Title: Bad Seed  
CP: Crowley/Aziraphale (Good Omens TV)，William Masters/Libby Masters (Masters of Sex), 可能的Crowley/William Masters (?)  
Rated: Explicit  
Warnings: 奇怪的脑洞，伊甸园之蛇再一次拾起自己的老本行，不过这次他要做的是找到种苹果的人。窥淫情节。还有一些异性性行为描写。

 

Dr. William Masters看了看表。

时间指向七点一刻，黑咖啡已经冷到发酸，他还最多有半小时，根据他们连续记录的Libby的月经和体温变化周期，今天是受孕可能性最大的日子，他可不能错过这个。他漂亮、温和的金发妻子按照惯例会在这个时候准备一顿较为丰盛的晚餐，以及红酒。让Bill觉得这是什么部落的宗教仪式。

他们试了足有一年了。一无所获的一年。

但Libby从未说过停止。

手上的最后三页文件是Dr. Ethan Haas的手术记录，这个相当有天赋的学徒是Bill近期的慰藉。白色的纸张像无影灯下白色的手术单，刺得他眼睛发花，密密麻麻的黑字正似淤血的颜色。妇产科医生只能摘下眼镜二指捏了捏酸痛的眼角，强撑着把今日的病历审阅完。

*

甜点是Libby烤的苹果派。绯红的果皮因为高温变成焦糖色并散发出过分的甜味，层层叠叠的弧线形成一个漩涡的图案。禁果。他在心里发出不屑又自嘲的哼声。咖啡很好地抑制了食欲，医生连动手的力气都没有，晚餐也只是堪堪吃下小半。

Masters夫人低着头，用叉子切下酥脆的饼底一点一点送进口中咀嚼，她永远带着女学生般拘谨的得体与胆怯，没有去看她的丈夫，好像正对他们今晚的计划感到害羞。

Bill歪在椅子上出神，无意中看到一粒被遗忘在地板上的苹果核，那形状让他想起大学动物房里的兔子的眼睛。他第一对用于观察交配行为的兔子，Adam和Eve——某个他不认识的红头发学生还嘲笑他像个偷窥汤姆——它们不仅交配了，还成功生下来四只毛茸茸的小兔子。让Bill一度很是头疼。

有人覆上了他放在餐桌上的手，医生这才转过头将自己拉回现实。Libby的手很暖，骨骼纤细小巧，留着修剪得体的圆润指甲，指腹刚好搭在他的婚戒上。这只小手轻轻地捏了捏他的，拇指在他的手腕画着安抚的圈。“Daddy……, Bill，”她中途改口，声音像雏鸟的浅色羽毛，“如果你太累的话……”

“我很好。”Bill将自己的手抽回，够到面前的酒杯然后一口气饮尽，没有看到Libby瞬息闪过的失望表情和无所适从的手。“你记录今天的体温了吗？”

“记下了。”她点点头，抬起眼睛看坐在桌子对面的人，神情也像只白兔，紧张地在期待什么。终于Bill从椅子上起身走到她面前，两人在灯光下分享了一个孤独的吻。

他们已经不再讨论这件事了，开始时Libby会雀跃地幻想小婴儿的连体衣样式、摇篮的设计、乃至育婴室的墙纸颜色，而Bill不痛不痒地随声附和，到了现在他们只将它简化为生活里的某项事务。至今他也不确定自己是否真的想要、以及做好准备成为一个婴儿的父亲。或是说他只是在做Scully当年跟他说的，要进入性学如此先锋的研究领域他首先要有良好的社会形象和顶尖的专业地位，否则只会被以为是二十岁毛头小子在过家家。他给数百个不育家庭带来了后代。“Daddy”，Libby也总是这么叫他，但天知道他连合格的父亲该是什么样都不知道，更遑论做一个好爸爸。

今天Libby穿了那件丁香紫的睡裙，他们第一次约会时她也穿了这个颜色。他的脸埋在妻子的颈弯里，从背后的角度看不见裙子的细节，他也并不在乎，甚至连自己的圆领T恤衫也没有脱下。他粗重地喘息，机械地重复着下半身的动作，手指弄皱了Libby堆在腰间的裙摆。而她如往常那般阖起眼睛，乖顺地接纳发生的所有事，半张着的嘴唇似乎是在等待亲吻然后再次落空。一切都目的明确毫不冗余。Bill射精——他不会将之称为高潮，也许——后沉默地贴在她身后，起伏剧烈的胸膛慢慢平静，这是他们整个夜晚里最亲密的时刻，直到医生从后面潦草地吻了一下她的额头。她的丈夫给她整理睡裙并掖好了被子，最后一声不响地返回自己的床铺，想着也许他们比兔子Adam和Eve更可悲。 

*

“来……” Bill醒了，然后才意识到自己其实在梦境中。他处在一片花园，脚下是绿得不真实的草地，极乐鸟在跳求偶舞，蜜蜂停在不知名的热带花朵上。热烈的颜色占据他的全部视野，美丽且生机勃勃，但丝毫不合理。

像是伊甸园。他心想。

“哈。你算是说对了。”

Bill在意识到这个声音来自谁时吓了一跳。一条黑色的巨蛇伏在他身边的树丫上，黄眼睛里瞳孔像线一样细，嘶声朝他吐着信子。

“我……我不知道为什么会来这里。”尽管与蛇对话显得无比荒唐，但医生还是讷讷地开口。

“人们总有各种各样的原因，我也说不准。”蛇的声音在他脑内响起但其实并没有张开布满鳞片的吻部。“但如果他们都知道的话，或许也不用来这儿了。”它说话带着戏谑的笑意，口气像个三十出头的时髦年轻人，“我还有个约会。就当自己家一样吧，但不要去吃伊甸园里的禁果，Dr. Masters. Ciao.”

蛇蠕动火红色的腹部滑下树干向远处去了，留下他独自一人。

于是Bill向阳光最明亮的地方走去，漂浮的步伐如同在梦游。他越过的小溪有带翅膀的精灵停在莲叶上，胭脂色的鱼在水中交尾。独角兽踏过裸露的岩石，四蹄所到之处都绽放出艳丽的苜宿花。岸边一只沙金毛色的牝鹿低头喝水，听见他的动静警惕地抬起头，那神色和杏仁似的眼令他想到Libby，很快便逃之夭夭隐没在灌木丛里。

也许他下次他们也可以找一个像这样的地方。佛罗里达州，或者某个热带岛屿。他的妻子总劝他该时不时休息几天，度个假。

然后他踩到了什么软烂的物体，Bill低声诅咒着抬起脚，发现半个已经腐烂的苹果被皮鞋的硬底压得稀碎，冒着泡的果肉泥里露出了发黑的种子。

就是这里。

他看见了。完美的树冠里分布星星点点的花朵，枝头缀着血一样红的果实。跟他想的别无二致。

他还看见了别的。

树下的空地里纠缠着两具躯体。一个瘦高的、留着过肩红发的白人男性正伏在另一个身上，臀部前后摆动着，肉体相击的响动与树叶的飒飒声共鸣，不难看出他们正在性交。处在下位的人差不多是淹没在草丛中，看不清脸，只能在红发男人支撑自己的臂弯间窥见一头颜色非常浅的蓬松金发，白皙的皮肤和身上人形成鲜明的对比。

那可能是Adam和Eve，真正的那个。

医生躲在一从茂盛的石楠花后窥探。男人直起了上身，双手压着对方的腰胯迫使他——或者是她，Bill看不清——把臀部翘得更高一些，快速地、持续不断地撞击向那白色的丰满的曲线，阴囊把那片皮肤拍打得充血泛红。动物一样的媾和姿态。粗鲁，高效而原始。Bill看得着了迷。

金发的那个也并非被动地接受，他/她随着红发男人抽插的节奏活动着腰肢，在对方每一次插入时向后迎合，发出模糊的、湿淋淋的呻吟，好像完全清楚自己应该怎么做才能获得最大的愉悦感，这让医生不自觉地用手捂住了张大的嘴。而后男人伸长手攥住那头金发，使下面的人脖颈危险地后仰，牢牢掌控着不让他/她逃走，就像自然界一些雄兽在交配时咬住雌性的后颈。平台期。他还记得这个词。很快Bill听见了介乎于哽咽和尖叫的声音，下位者高潮了，能看到肌肉在紧张地收缩，进入难以自已的状态接着垮塌下去如同一只在半空中脱力的飞鸟。

红发男人还远未登顶，他放慢了速度，就着阴茎从后方插入的状态把同伴的上身扶起依偎在自己身上。现在Bill能看见了，却也不太能确定是否可以用“他”来称呼金发的那个，在明艳的阳光下他几乎是散发出海水珍珠般的柔和光晕，胸腹线条柔软——实际上他没有一处的线条不是柔软的，生殖器依然隐没在草叶后，导致正在窥视的医生无法看见他的反应。他背靠着红发男人，差不多是坐在他的大腿上，以一个徐缓的的速度再次开始律动。这次的节奏温和了许多，上位者瘦长有力的手臂揽住对方的腰，摆着腰向上技巧性地顶弄，髂骨撞在可能因为方才激烈的交合已经留下了淤青的臀部。他的手穿过腋下逡巡到带着些许弧度的胸口，挤压充分唤起的、挺立的乳头，在对方惊喘出声的时候吻在他的下颌和颈侧。红色的发梢扫在圆润的肩头。

Bill发现自己硬了，一半因为这场性爱的本身，另一半因为他们做爱的方式。他从未想过可以这样。两个人，在朗朗白日下，在任何人任何生物都会看到听到的地方，用最本能又最亲密方式去发生连接。他所在世界的人向来认为性只属于黑暗的卧室，属于偏僻的后巷，属于贴着发霉墙纸、散发着发霉脂粉味的妓院。人们讨论婚姻，讨论怀孕，讨论育儿，却从不谈这一切的根基——性。它的起源。它本初的样子。它如何开始又如何结束。这曾经是年轻的William Masters想知道的一切，但他的计划还未降生就已夭折。

他看着他们侧过头接吻，嘴唇黏着在一起，比悬在枝头的禁果更甜蜜。动作逐渐愈加焦灼而热切，抽插变得又深又快。金发的人胸前皮肤泛着羞涩的红——由于加速流动的血液和对方手掌的照顾——他伸手向后，抓住不断撞击自己的紧窄腰臀，拉近它试图让对方的生殖器更多地留在自己体内。他们喃喃地重复着什么话，应和着器官相连处的潮热细响，或许是对方的名字，或许只是无意义的呻吟。呼吸急促的程度几乎有晕厥的危险。周遭气流的节奏与他们同步，他们头上飘落的花瓣都体贴地躲开不去打扰，泥土变得适于躺卧地细腻柔软，散发出草木的馨香味。他看出他们在汹涌的情潮里相互追逐，最后在某一刻被不可避免地同时抛上浪尖——所有动作静止，红发男人将金发的钉在身下，阴茎在被堵得严实的甫道里射精，让他第二次被卷入抽搐着的高潮。

直到他们恢复神智分开后Bill才发现自己也射在了裤子里。他尴尬地挪动了一下，意外吓到了一只栖在旁边石头上的青蛙。已经重新穿上黑色长袍的红发男人听见异响警惕地张望过来，Bill惊恐地发现他有一对黄色的蛇眼。

“嘿，是你。”戏谑的声音在脑中响起，“怎么样，看得开心吗？”

*

Dr. William Masters昨晚睡得并不好，他在凌晨因梦境乍醒后就没能再入睡，但出乎意料地心情还不错，拎着公文包到办公室时甚至还停在门口跟他的秘书寒暄了几句。

今天他有一台三胞胎接生手术，还有预约置入宫颈帽的Schmidt夫人和回来复诊的Whitney夫妇。对于重点大学的教学医院科室主任来说，只不过又是平常的一天。

但在开始工作之前，他需要先找到一位女士的电话，她的名字叫Betty Dimello.

 

-end


End file.
